


Swarm of Skeletons

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Cutting, Fucked Up, Gen, Kakariko Village Graveyard, Male Protagonist, Skeletons, Stabbing, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was already descending from the heavens, and Link thought it would be ideal to play the melody of the Sun's Song on his Fairy Ocarina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swarm of Skeletons

In the graveyard of Kakariko Village, the sun was already descending from the heavens, and Link thought it would be ideal to play the melody of the Sun's Song on his Fairy Ocarina. It was a melody that could control both day and night. Link was destined to venture the Death Mountain Trial, already equipped with the weaponry and items that he needed for the journey. He was keyed up to finally meet the Goron tribe and thus do what he can to earn the Goron's Ruby, the second spiritual stone. However, the sun never rose this time. A storm occurred, storm clouds emerged, and the sky turned misty grey. The many bones scattered about the area started to rumble, to thrash about the grass, until eventually the nearby set of bones started to form into a skeleton. Young Link snapped his eyes open at the sight, mouth parting with disbelief. He casted a quick glimpse towards his ocarina, only to look up towards the animated skeleton. What in Hyrule just happened? Was it not the correct time to play the Sun's Song melody? Or, could Link's Fairy Ocarina be cursed even?

Immediately taking notice of Link, the skeleton started to gait towards the small boy, its eyes even beaming a vivid crimson. Link backed away almost instantly, beginning to scale the graveyard as he ran from tombstone to tombstone, running down the grass and pass the strange boy wielding a stick. Almost nearing towards the exit ahead, a row of three skeletons came to life just before the way out. Link was now trapped. Withdrawing his Kokiri sword, Link slowly started to step away from the marching skeletons nearby the graveyard's entrance. Not to forget, the first skeleton was still pacing towards Link as well. Link hastily turned to face the skeleton approaching him from behind, only to shoot yet another glance towards the triad of skeletons further east. He only had a Kokiri sword equipped, and he only used it properly through one dungeon thus far, and that was to show the Great Deku Tree his courage and strength. What if he defeats one skeleton, only for a swarm of others to emerge? After all, the storm continued to lash the heavens with lightning bolts. Not to mention even one lightning bolt struck the ground of the graveyard, which then encouraged a pile of bones to form into a skeleton.

This must be the work of an evil force, especially since the gale within the upper air continued to strike immense lightning. If this blustering storm was what created this project of animated skeletons, then something above must be watching Link's every move. Link remembered that one nightmare that Princess Zelda explained at the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, and about a so-called Ganondorf attempting to take over the land of Hyrule and thus steal the sacred Triforce as a whole. The Great Deku Tree specifically ordered Link to never allow the desert man clad in black armour to lay his hands on the Triforce, the Great Deku Tree had faith in Link, trusted him even. This desert man was the same man that Princess Zelda spoke of, and Link held those words tightly with honour. Link assumed that Ganondorf was watching him, wherever he might be located. With those vile, corruptible powers that the villain possessed, it would be no surprise to Link if Ganondorf was indeed watching him from afar. After all, Link felt watched by this man, he felt tense by it even.

The little boy wielding a stick, slowly walking in front of the parade of gravestones ahead, walking in a line from east to west. He was no longer there, no longer in sight, and no longer within the graveyard.

There was a hut located nearby, opposite a large tombstone in fact. Link remembered the little boy tell him not to touch the gravestones, otherwise he would tell Dampé, who was the gravekeeper of Kakariko Village's graveyard. However, the little boy must be asleep now, the clouds were dark and nobody other than these skeletons were in sight. Rushing towards the front door of the nearby hut further east, Link struggled to turn the golden-coloured doorknob, given that the door was bolted shut. With a deep breath, Link decided to face the many forming skeletons within the graveyard. After all, he was never chosen by the Great Deku Tree simply to quit on his quest, he was a growing hero in the eyes of many. Whatever this climate of evil was, Link was determined to defeat it, no matter what. However, the skeleton approaching him from behind immediately ambushed the young hero, even slitting Link's jaw with its own jagged weapon. Even the skeletons had weapons on them, each wielding a pointed blade of some sort. Link found it difficult to resist, he groaned lightly under his breath, struggling to shove the forceful skeleton away.

"Argh..."

If only he never decided to play the Sun's Song melody on his Fairy Ocarina, if only he had just waited until dawn approached naturally. Link never even started his journey to Death Mountain yet, he never even collected the Goron's Ruby like Princess Zelda wished for. Sure enough, he had the Kokiri's Emerald already crammed within his inventory. Link still had two spiritual stones waiting on his check list to collect, both the Goron's Ruby at Death Mountain Trail, and also the Zora's Sapphire residing at Zora's Fountain. They were three keys required to open the Door of Time in the Temple of Time. Of course, Link never knew of the Temple of Time at this stage. He was bleeding from the slash on his jaw, and not to mention his green tunic was even beginning to tear as the skeleton directed its blade towards the material of the shoulder. Link was only a courageous young boy at this moment; he was merely a developing hero who hailed from the Kokiri Forest north from the village. He was practically still inexperienced with fighting, despite successfully completing the small dungeon within the Great Deku Tree. Not to forget, these skeletons were stronger than Link, a type of strength that a young boy could not handle. Or even a courageous young hero in fact. They were witty, even intelligent. The skeleton which ambushed him, its bony fingers were nimble. It was quick, giving Link almost no chance to strike back. In fact, the weight of the skeleton that proceeded to weigh Link down, Link's Kokiri sword soon fell from Link's grasp. The hero was now defenceless, surrounded by animated bones, even being pressurised by this one skeleton that unexpectedly ambushed him first.

Link believed his Fairy Ocarina was indeed cursed the moment he played the first note to the Sun's Song melody; he guessed that some sort of force struck it with blight. Even if this melody was harmless, it was only supposed to control both day and night. However, Link only had four melodies learnt on his ocarina at this time, Zelda's Lullaby, Saria's Song, Epona's Song and also the Sun's Song. He never had the Song of Storms yet, nor did he know that such a melody even existed.

Blood seeped from the slit along his jaw, even a patch of crimson stained the shoulder of Link's green tunic. He struggled to fight back, to resist the skeleton's grip. The skeleton growled into Link's ear, even dropping its own weapon onto the grass. The other three animated skeletons approached the boy, surrounding him, even cornering him. Within a few flashes, the skeleton's jagged claws drew closer towards Link's tiny abdomen, only to pierce through the tunic and into his flesh. Its bony claws proceeded to tear the material of his tunic, just above his belt and beneath the sash which once held his Kokiri sword. Forcing its way into the boy's abdomen, the skeleton tore out Link's small intestines, tugging them out like as if they were a piece of rope. Link yelled, clearly in agony. Once wounded, and now his organs were even meddled with. Link descended to his knees almost immediately, coughing up blood as he plunged to the ground.

Of course, that was when Navi decided to finally speak.


End file.
